


Без остатка

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Гарри пытается найти тень собственной жизни, а находит Ванду Максимофф
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Без остатка

Гарри пытается найти тень собственной жизни, а находит Ванду Максимофф. Она врывается в его жизнь алыми всполохами неизвестной магии. Спасает напуганных людей в одном маггловском торговом центре в Лондоне. Гарри видит, как она заставляет террористов сдаться буквально по щелчку пальцев. Даже волшебная палочка не нужна. 

Несмотря на старания авроров и всех, кто предотвратил трагедию, крови всё равно много. Гарри устало вытирает пот со лба и пытается безуспешно найти эту девушку в толпе, а затем вместе со своим отрядом подчищает память мирным жителям и восстанавливает центр. Ему предстоит написать отчёт и найти преступников. Террор «Сынов Лорда» набирает обороты, а зацепок для поимки слишком мало. После смены Гарри напивается в пустой квартире и вновь видит кошмары. Они полны крови и боли. И дело не в шрамах от Авады, а в том, что Поттер едва ли справляется со своими внутренними демонами. Они жаждут крови, раздирают своими когтями душу, оставляя после себя пустоту. В своих снах он истекает кровью у ног Волдеморта, пока тот громко смеётся. А затем Гарри видит кровь и чует жуткий запах, который источают разрубленные на части тела друзей и близких. 

Поттер видит укор в их мёртвых стеклянных глазах. 

Гарри Поттер не чувствует себя живым, но та встреча с Вандой Максимофф меняет всё. Ванда удивляет его, а потом исчезает, не говоря ни слова. Но он помнит её заинтересованный взгляд и лёгкий кивок головой в знак одобрения. Словно она понимает тяжесть его бремени. Бремени Героя своего мира. 

О Мстителях знают и в Магической Британии. Конечно, они находятся на другом континенте, а значит, это не юрисдикция главы Аврората и министра. Просто Гарри понимает, что в этом мире есть магия не только волшебной палочки. Он узнаёт имя той, которая помогла ему в день терракта. Пытается найти её, но она бесследно исчезает. 

Маленький бар на одной из улочек Лондона нравится Гарри. Там достаточно тихо, но при этом подают отличный алкоголь. Поттер временами устаёт от магического мира и позволяет себе расслабиться. Он снимает с себя куртку и удобнее устраивается на высоком барном стуле. Взъерошивает свою чёрную непослушную шевелюру, в которой теряется несколько седых прядей. За эти годы столько всего происходит, что в итоге Гарри Поттер получает ещё десяток шрамов и одиночество в комплекте. Джинни находит себя в спорте, а потом выходит замуж за Оливера Вуда. Гарри искренне радуется за них, но уходит с торжества раньше положенного. 

Он одинок уже достаточно давно, но ему так даже легче. Зачем заставлять кого-то окунаться в его тьму? 

— Мне, пожалуйста, двойной виски со льдом, — заказывает Гарри бармену. 

— И мне, — Поттер слышит незнакомый голос рядом с собой и резко поворачивается. — Только льда поменьше. Благодарю.

Ванда Максимофф мягко улыбается и садится на соседний стул. Её длинные рыжие волосы распущены и волнами лежат на плечах. Простое скромное чёрное платье, лишь куртка ярко-красным пятном выделяется на всё этом фоне мрачности. 

Большие зелёные глаза внимательно изучают его. 

— Вы? — Гарри на секунду теряется, но потом берёт себя в руки. 

— Мистер Поттер, вы искали меня, — Ванда притягивает к себе порцию виски с помощью магии. 

Никто вокруг не замечает этого. Гарри же накладывает магглоотталкивающие чары, если ему нужно совершить что-то волшебное. 

— А вы не хотели быть найденной, мисс Максимофф. 

— Раз я здесь, значит, моё желание изменилось. Ваш министр Магии был очень убедителен. Мои способности могут потребоваться вам в поимке тех террористов, хотя я не прочь помочь только вам. 

Глаза Гарри округляются. Он поправляет съехавшие с переносицы очки. 

— И чем же? Я думал, что Мстители спасают мир только в Америке. 

— Герои живут повсюду, мистер Поттер, а я люблю путешествовать. Вас мучают кошмары. Каждую ночь, — она дотрагивается до его руки, а в её глазах загорается красный огонь магии. 

_Он стоит посреди развалин Хогвартса. Воздух полон пыли и густого смрада. Гарри видит изуродованные тела друзей. Обугленные кости волшебников хрустят под ногами. Ещё чуть-чуть, и его стошнит, потому что желчь подкатывает к горлу._

_— Мальчик-который-выжил, — голос Волдеморта похож на шипение змеи. — Ты победил, но какой ценой?  
_

Гарри резко открывает глаза. В баре так же приглушённо звучат голоса. Он до сих пор чувствует прикосновение Ванды к своей руке. 

— Что происходит? — он чувствует себя потерянным. 

— Я хочу помочь тебе, Гарри Поттер, — она пододвигается ниже и переходит на шепот. — Герои не должны сходить с ума или умирать из-за ошибок других людей. 

Её взгляд завораживает. Гарри громко сглатывает и кивает. Она допивает свою порцию виски и выходит из бара, оставляя его в одиночестве. Этой ночью Гарри Поттер спит спокойно. Во сне он чувствует ласковое прикосновение ладони к своей щеке, а затем замечает уходящий вдаль хрупкий женский силуэт.

  
***

В Министерстве творится настоящий хаос. Поймана большая группа волшебников, замешанных в том самом терракте в центре Лондона. Визенгамот быстро выносит приговор, а министр наконец-то с облегчением выдыхает. Возможно, следы Волдеморта окончательно исчезнут из этого мира. Гарри празднует это событие в компании Гермионы и Рона. Они приглашают его на семейный ужин, где малышка Роза с восторгом рассказывает о последней прочитанной книжке, а Хьюго с усердием рассматривает детали маггловского конструктора, который решил подарить ему крёстный. В следующем году Роза Уизли отправится в Хогвартс. Гарри вспоминает себя в этом возрасте и тот восторг, с которым он посетил Косой переулок вместе с Хагридом. Это было очень давно. Тогда мир был проще и светлее, несмотря на присутствие самой тёмной магии.

Позже он решает пройтись пешком до своего дома. На улице прохладно и сыро. Типичная октябрьская погода. Почти у самой квартиры он слышит шаги за своей спиной. 

Волшебная палочка наготове. Он резко оборачивается, готовый выкрикнуть заклинание, но останавливается. Ванда стоит перед ним, засунув руки в карманы своего распахнутого чёрного пальто. На этот раз она выглядит уставшей и грустной. 

— Не подкрадывайся со спины к аврору, — голос у него хриплый и недовольный. — Никогда. 

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что сможешь одолеть меня? — усмехается Ванда и подходит ближе. — Гарри, меня называют Алой Ведьмой не просто так. 

— Мы будем соревноваться силами в тёмном переулке? Зачем ты здесь? 

Они заходят и поднимаются на нужный этаж. Гарри достаёт из заднего кармана джинсов связку ключей, но перед этим снимает всевозможные защитные и сигнальные чары.

— Чтобы помочь. Надеюсь, что министр Магической Британии остался доволен моей помощью? 

— Как ты… — Гарри на секунду замирает, так и не открыв дверь. 

— Пришлось попросить помощи старых друзей, но найти и наказать тех, кто так открыто причиняет вред ни в чём неповинным людям… Очень легко. А главное — необходимо. 

Гарри пропускает Ванду вперёд в квартиру, не забывая включить свет. 

— У тебя тут мило, но пусто, — она проходит в гостиную и осматривается по сторонам. — Словно ты тут и не живёшь. 

— Работа отнимает много времени и сил. Здесь мой ночлег, не более, — он чувствует себя странно рядом с ней. — Могу предложить тебе чай или что-нибудь покрепче. 

Ванда снимает пальто и кладёт его на спинку дивана. На этот раз её длинные рыжие волосы убраны в высокий хвост, обнажая белоснежную шею и тонкие ключицы в скромном вырезе чёрного платья. 

— Я здесь по делу, так что чай.

Она мягко улыбается ему и садится на диван. Гарри нервно потирает шею и идёт на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. 

Их беседа кажется немного неловкой, потому что Гарри Поттер не привык делиться с кем-то наболевшем. Когда-то давно его слушали Гермиона и Рон, но сейчас им хватает своих проблем. 

— У одного из моих друзей, — начинает Ванда, — была такая проблема. Над ним ставили эксперименты долгое время, отчего он почти что потерял рассудок. И память. 

Баки Барнс после так называемой терапии скуп на комментарии, но слова благодарности Ванда всё-таки получает. Теперь ему намного лучше. Даже после ухода Стива Роджерса. 

— С моей памятью всё в порядке, к сожалению, — разочарованно отвечает Гарри, присаживаясь рядом и левитируя чашки на маленький столик у дивана. 

— Я предлагаю избавить тебя от кошмаров прошлого. 

— Что ты хочешь взамен? — Гарри понимает, что в этой жизни не бывает всё просто так. 

— Ничего. Так я чувствую себя нужной, — Ванда берёт чашку в руки и делает глоток ароматного чёрного чая. 

За время, проведённое в Англии, она понимает, что англичане помешаны на чаепитии. Эх, ей бы сейчас крепкий нью-йоркский кофе…

— Так не бывает. За свою жизнь я понял это, — он откладывает волшебную палочку в сторону. — Твои способности удивляют меня. Ты можешь влиять на разум любого человека, создавать щиты и применять телекинез, но разве это поможет моей проблеме? 

— Думаю, что да. Так ты согласен? — она протягивает ему свою маленькую ладошку в честь заключения сделки. 

Гарри коротко кивает и пожимает её ладонь. 

Ванда покидает его квартиру за полночь после долгой беседы. Ночью ему снится его новая знакомая — полностью обнажённая. Гарри смущается во сне, но не может удержаться и не прикоснуться к её бархатной коже.

***

Гарри долго размышляет о предложении Ванды. Это кажется безумно-странной затеей. А ещё рисковой. Они встречаются три раза в неделю у него на квартире. Она заставляет его полностью расслабиться и открыть сознание. Погружение в чужие воспоминания всегда мучительно больно. Ванда пропускает всю боль Гарри через себя, чувствуя, как слёзы текут по её щекам. Она устало садится на пол и закрывает глаза.

— Это бесполезно, — Гарри расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки. — Ты в порядке, Ванда? 

В помещении непривычно душно. 

— Сложно сказать, когда ты упрямо закрываешь свой разум. Груз вины давит на тебя, но ты не виновен в том, что сделал Волдеморт. Это и преследует во снах. 

Гарри пристально смотрит на неё и поджимает губы. Долгие годы он пытается избавиться от ощущений и воспоминаний прошлого. Волдеморт мёртв и не воскреснет. Вот только погибших не вернуть. 

— Знаешь, каково это? Быть на поле битвы и понимать, что люди гибнуть за тебя, потому что верят в какое-то чёртово пророчество? Слышать грохот падающих стен великой магической школы? Видеть, как оборотни разрывают глотки твоих сокурсников, а ты едва можешь помочь? Это невыносимо! Каждую ночь я тону в крови тех, кто уже никогда не вернётся. Вижу обугленные кости, горящую плоть. Пахнет приторно-сладко и едко. Этот запах застревает в горле. И я живу с этим каждый день, Ванда. Каждый. 

Он садится рядом с ней на пол и смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Снимает очки и устало потирает глаза. 

— А я за годы бессмысленной войны потеряла брата, — она горько усмехается, но продолжает: — Позже я позволила себе влюбиться и побыть счастливой, но и в этот раз зло забрало и моего любимого. Я убила Вижена, чтобы спасти всех, но это не помогло. Танос решил всё за меня и отмотал время назад. И убил его вновь на моих глазах. Это невыносимо, Гарри, но я живу дальше с этим чувством. 

Гарри не умеет утешать, но он пододвигается ближе и прижимает хрупкую Ванду к себе. Она смотрит на него, облизывая свои пересохшие губы. Он понимает, что его дальнейшее решение, возможно, перечеркнёт всю их так называемую терапию. 

Поцелуй выходит сумбурным. Гарри чувствует себя пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которому очень нравится девочка. Он запускает руку в её длинные волосы, теряясь в собственных ощущениях. Ванда усаживается на его колени, прижимаясь как можно ближе. На кончиках пальцев скапливается магия, но она контролирует её. 

Разрушение позади, пора строить новый мир. 

Гарри на секунду отстраняется и смотрит в её затуманенные глаза. 

— Я уверена, Гарри, — хрипло отвечает Ванда, будто читая его мысли. 

Он усмехается и целует вновь. Стягивает тёмно-серое обтягивающее платье с плеч, не забывая прикусить нежную кожу ключицы. Ванда не может удержать стона, потому что становится слишком жарко и волнительно. Она чувствует твёрдость его члена сквозь джинсы. Магия вокруг них искрит алыми всполохами, но Гарри плевать. Особенно когда снимает с неё это чёртово платье и расстёгивает бюстгальтер, чуть ли не рыча от нетерпения. Её тёмные соски напряжены, и когда Гарри дотрагивается до них языком, то горячий тугой узел связывается внутри Ванды. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она вспыхнет подобно факелу. 

Холодный пол в гостиной однозначно не лучшее место для утех, но ей плевать. Гарри ласкает каждый дюйм ей обнажённой кожи. Зубами и пальцами стягивает с неё чёрные чулки. Она лежит перед ним лишь в трусиках и смотрит на него с вызовом. Её разметавшиеся рыжие волосы кажутся огненными змеями. Гарри снимает с себя рубашку и остальную одежду, а затем стягивает с Ванды последний клочок одежды, оставляя откровенно обнажённой. 

Кожа к коже. Глаза в глаза. Она проводит ладонью по щеке, а потом неожиданно нежно целует, дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до нижней губы. Слишком интимно и горячо. 

Ванда никогда не забудет Вижена. Он — часть её жизни, её истории. Но, смотря в зелёные глаза Гарри, она понимает, что жизнь продолжается. Что это не будет глупый трах в знак благодарности. Ванда хочет получить Поттера без остатка и, возможно, наконец-то перестать убегать. 

Когда Ванда чувствует горячий член Гарри совсем рядом со своим естеством, то на секунду замирает. Он входит в неё до упора, глубоко поцеловав её. Она же оставляет на его спине следы своих ногтей, лишь сильнее раззадоривая. 

— Мерлин… — на выдохе произносит Гарри, чувствуя её жар. 

— Серьёзно? — игриво подмигивает ему Ванда, двинув бёдрами. — Вспоминаешь знаменитого волшебника в такой момент? 

Она обхватывает его ногами, чувствуя, как мышцы влагалища приятно растягиваются. Внутри разгорается пламя, когда Гарри ускоряет темп, оставляя поцелуи-укусы на её шее. Ему хочется жёстко оттрахать её, забывая все правила нежности и приличий. Ванда понимает его с полуслова и надавливает на плечи, заставляя ускориться. 

Его разум — открытая книга. Ванда окунается в его сознание и уничтожает нити прошлого. Стирает кровь из его воспоминаний, борется с той самой тьмой. У каждой эмоции есть собственный цвет. Чувство вины цвета грязного асфальта светлеет с каждым новым образом в голове Гарри Поттера. 

Толчки ускоряются. Ванде кажется: ещё чуть-чуть, и закончится воздух в лёгких, а её разорвёт на части от нахлынувших чувств, но Гарри возвращает её в реальность. Покидает её тело, а потом садит её к себе на колени. Ванда буквально насаживается на его член. Снова и снова. Целует его кадык, а потом дотрагивается до собственной груди, спускаясь ниже. Ласкает пальцами клитор, тяжело дыша. Гарри же сильнее сжимает её бёдра, входя до упора. Горячая волна наслаждения охватывает Ванду до самых кончиков пальцев, когда член Гарри начинает пульсировать в ней.

Поттер тяжело дышит, но улыбается. Целует во влажный висок Ванду, всё ещё держа в своих объятьях. Говорить совершенно не хочется. В теле непривычная лёгкость, и от этого жутко непривычно. Ванда встаёт и идёт в сторону душа. Она знает, что он проследует за ней. 

Стоя под горячими струями воды, Ванда проводит ладонями по его груди, чувствуя мягкие кудрявые волоски, и спускается ниже, отмечая вновь возбуждённый член. Когда она сжимает его в своей ладони, Гарри закрывает глаза. Ему хочется вновь обладать ею, целовать до одурения, наслаждаться её теплом и мягкостью кожи. 

Эти ласки не такие уж и невинные. Особенно когда Ванда опускается на колени и ласкает его член. Её горячий и умелый рот заставляет Гарри стонать в голос. Даже шум воды не заглушает это. Дойдя почти до края, он не позволяет ей закончить начатое, а заставляет подняться и прижимает к стене лицом. Убирает влажные тяжёлые волосы на другую сторону и жадно целует шею. Пальцы дотрагиваются до клитора, лаская круговыми движениями. Ванда прикусывает губы, сдерживая стоны. Удовольствие подобно ножу. Безумно острое и опасное. Она громко кончает от его пальцев, а затем он входит в нее, грубо толкается, но это то, что нужно в эти минуты. 

Они выходят из душа довольными. Гарри смотрит, как она медленно одевается и собирает влажные волосы в пучок. Ему не хочется с ней расставаться. Не после того, что было. 

— Останься. Прошу. 

Ванда замирает и оборачивается, глядя на сидящего на диване Гарри. Он выглядит куда счастливее, чем пару часов назад. Ей сложно судить, что именно повлияло на него: манипуляции с его разумом или жаркий секс и парочка оргазмов. Что-то внутри жаждет побега, но его взгляд заставляет все сомнения рассыпаться в прах. 

— Нальёшь мне чай? А ещё я бы не отказалась от чего-нибудь вкусного. Как насчёт китайской кухни? Я знаю номер доставки отличного ресторанчика. 

— Было бы неплохо, Ванда, — Гарри широко улыбается, чувствуя прилив невиданной радости. 

Этой ночью и все последующие Гарри Поттер больше не видит кошмаров.


End file.
